User talk:Volcannon
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Nomad page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 09:17, June 2, 2013 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Empty Placeholders ban? Can someone please direct me to where I can find wether this is an official rule or not? Also, why did I NOT get any warnings about this?Volcannon (talk) 06:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Creating blank pages is counter-productive. While it's not quite vandalism, from a maintenance standpoint it's just as bad. You disguised a subject with article potential as an actual article. Any reader following a link, or a search, would have found only your comment - not subject-relevant and therefore roughly akin to inserting nonsense into a page. -- WarBlade (talk) 12:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :And you think I did them on purpose? I asure you that I didn't.Volcannon (talk) 13:47, June 30, 2013 (UTC) How long are you blocked for? To answer your above question, you did several things wrong in creating the page. "do not be bold (sec. 1-1)" is the first to come to mind. Basically you entered an area that doesnt improve the wiki's quality in any way. You didnt take it to any (or anyones) talk page or even leave an edit summary to explain yourself. Warblade is extremely busy, the only active admin when facing a wave of new material and doesnt have time for such nonsense. That being said, you probably didnt know and shouldn't be permma banned. That is not up to the community though, it is up to warblade. If you would like, I will make an appeal for you if you explain your actions in detail. 15:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, first and foremost, I tried leaving a message with him and it would not allow me to. I was extremely mad at the time because I was trying to find a way to do the above (leave him a message) and probably lost myself (it happens). I was banned til July 2nd and yes, I would like an appeal please.Volcannon (talk) 15:56, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I will ask for a shorter ban, but I was more concerned with a permma ban... It seems warblade already took into account the lesser offense so... anyway, until then you can try editing your userspace pages (you can never be banned for that, unless you link to products) to keep a record of anything you want to add. We may transpose it for you, or you can when you aren't banned. Try editing this page. If that doesnt work, you can always add to your talk page or profile. It also shows your intent as a good standing member, if anything else. Remember, two days is not that horrible to go through as a lesson from an admin, but I will ask for a shorter time. 16:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Duly noted.Volcannon (talk) 16:33, June 30, 2013 (UTC)